


That's the Problem

by jayilyse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayilyse/pseuds/jayilyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s never been this upset before – she may not be screaming, but I can tell. I don’t understand what she’s talking about. How is not doing anything a problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Terezi and Karkat fic I started up a while ago.

Why the fuck is her laugh so beautiful – so interesting?

It’s not. In fact, I’m actually pretty sure her laugh is really annoying. It’s loud – more like a shitty ass cackle than anything else. Her voice in general makes somebody want to shit themselves and squawk like an aerial mimic beast because it’s that much of an atrocity. Then there’s her hair. Do not even get me fucking started on her hair. I have no idea why she continues to cut it that way. She started wearing her FLARP outfit all the time – which idiot convinced her to do that? Whoever did needs their ass kicked. Hard. Her smile is so crooked. Her teeth seem to have gotten pointier lately, too. It looks like she’s a blood- seeking water beast.

Hey, fuck ass. You have pointy teeth too.

Shut up, me.

“Karkles.”

“Terezi, don’t fucking interrupt me when I’m criticizing you.”

“Criticizing me?” she says, raising an eyebrow over her glasses.

Oh, fuck me.

She walked over to me from the far side of Can Town. I’ve been sitting against the wall with my knees up and my arms holding them to me. Usually, she never leaves Can Town when the Mayor is there. But he is walking away from the town, so maybe he’s done for the day – that leaves me and Terezi alone in the lobby right now. I wonder whether she sent him away or if he went away of his own accord.

“What do you want, Terezi?”

Folding her arms and putting them against her chest, she taps her foot against the floor. The edges of her mouth pull downward. It’s not a frown just yet. It’s getting there, though.

“I want to know why you’re staring at me.”

Staring? I can’t remember if I was or not. If I was, it had to be unconsciously. Who would want to stare at her, anyway? I open my mouth to tell her I wasn’t – she beats me to the punch. 

“I may be blind, but even I can feel you staring holes into me.”

Well, shit. I can feel the heat rush to my face. Terezi is probably right about the staring. Sometimes I do it without meaning to, like when I’m thinking. I frown at her, trying to figure out how I should respond. She can feel the vibe, though she can’t see it. If I give her credit for anything, it’s credit for mastering that kind of ability. It must have been hard. Anyway, I can’t really think of a defense. I can’t seem to do anything around her anymore – I don’t know what I want when it comes to her. She’s clearly as tired of my bullshit as I am. I don’t even feel like hiding it anymore, but I’ll never admit that it’s my fault that it got like this. Well, technically I already have – to me. Whatever. It doesn’t fucking matter anymore. I sigh, and put my head against my knees for a moment. I’m tired of this. I’m not dealing with it today.

Then again, when am I going to deal with it?

The answer is never.

Maneuvering my legs and putting my hand against the wall, I push myself upward to stand. I manage to do it, and with that amazing fucking accomplishment I attempt to walk away. And I would’ve been successful too if I wasn’t dealing with an incredibly stubborn ass troll like Terezi Pyrope. I’m a pace or so away from her when she grabs my hand, and squeezes it. I turn my body at an angle so that I can see her face. She has a poker face – I have no idea what she’s thinking. I never have been able to figure out what’s in her think pan, and it’s not like I’m about to fucking start. It doesn’t matter how much I wish I could.

“Karkles, we’re going to have a chat.”

I grace her with an incredulous look. What the fuck is she going on about? She hasn’t talked to me directly in almost a perigee. Why is she starting to now? I’ve mostly given up on anything romantic. It’s not meant for me. It doesn’t happen like it does in all those romcoms. All I did was fuck up every chance I had with her. I couldn’t even choose what romantic quadrant I wanted to be in with her. I give up. That’s it. End of story. Dave wins.

Before I know it, I’m being dragged down some hallway in this forsaken meteor. I’m cursing much more than usual, something most think is impossible, and telling her to let me go.

But in all reality, it feels nice to have her hand in mine. It’s warm…not soft, not rough. It’s a casual mix of the tw –

Hold up, fucker. What was the last thought you had before that? Oh yes, I remember now. It was about how you give up. Don’t start this shit again, me. You will only be hurt. It’s the end of the road. End of the line. That’s it. No more.

By the time Terezi stops dragging me I have no idea where we are. It’s a part of the meteor that I don’t recognize. She suddenly stops – I bump into her back because of it. She let’s go of my hand. I have no idea what’s happening. For a moment she just…stands there, with her back still toward me.

To change this, I casually scream out “What the fuck is your problem”.

Her reaction is so quick that I barely have time to comprehend what’s going on. Terezi turns on her heels, her face scrunched up in a scowl; she raises her arm, points her finger at me, and starts to poke me in the chest with it over and over. That shit hurts for no reason. She keeps doing it over and over – I try to back up and get away from it, but I only wind up thumping against the wall. She speaks louder than usual, which is saying something.

“What the fuck is _my_ problem? Karkat, I’m the one who should be asking that. The act that you’re pulling is so stupid. You’re acting like a grub – an asshole grub.”

What the fuck is she going on about? I did nothing. I can feel all the resentment towards myself kicking in. I can hear the screams of “what did you do now, shit stain?” from the back of my head. I don’t think I did anything, but then again when haven’t I fucked something up, somehow, without trying? I gave a universe cancer. How can someone fuck up that bad? I’m still sure I didn’t do anything though, so I guess I’ll say that.

“I didn’t do shit to you, Terezi.”

“That’s the problem.”

I can see her digging her fangs into her lips. If she doesn’t stop that soon she’s going to bleed. I can already see the teal attempting to come out in my head. I try to get the image out as fast as I can. She’s never been this upset before – she may not be screaming, but I can tell. I don’t understand what she’s talking about. How is not doing anything a problem?

Terezi shakes her head, looking down as she pinches the bridge of her nose. It pushes her glasses up slightly. Clearly, I can’t even do ‘nothing’ right. I can tell by her face that she really is tired of my shit. That sticks us in the same boat, then. It feels like an entire sweep before she looks directly at me again and talks.

“Dave may have been vague about what happened between you two in the library, but I don’t want to be a legislacerator for nothing. Why didn’t you come to me first, instead of pulling a stupid stunt like that?”

…Bitch ass vestigial chest sac biting bulge sucking nook licking shit stain of a huge fuck.

Well, now that that’s out of my system, it’s time to panic. At least Dave didn’t say much about it. She probably knows exactly what happened. She is a pro investigator. And sorry to burst my own bubble, but she could have asked someone else about it, too. This is bad. This is terrible. I can tell this is going to be as painful as barreling over the edge of a fucking cliff into the ocean and belly flopping. This is exactly what I wanted to let go of. I want to forget about the whole thing – the situation, the trolls and people involved, and my make believe romance. I can’t even choose between Matespritship and Kismesissitude, and she doesn’t deserve that.

I have no answer for her. It was a stupid idea, and the whole situation is stupid. I can’t look her in the eye – well, glasses. I don’t know what to say, or what to do. I’m just frozen against this wall. Terezi stares at me for a long, long time, and nothing is said between us. She mumbles something under her breath. I’m going to guess that she’s done with me because, after all is not said and done, she turns and starts walking away.

There goes my last chance at mending anything between us.

It hurts to see her go. It’s not the kind of hurt that I was talking about earlier. It’s nothing deep or poetic. It’s the kind of hurt where it doesn’t hit someone right away, but they know the pain is coming. I look down at my feet, clenching my fists. I haven’t trimmed my claws in a bit – they grow fast. The claws are going into the palms of my hands, and I can feel that my hand is about ready to burst from all the strain I’m putting on them. This is all I do. I cause pain – to others, and to myself. Before I know it, I can feel a tear flowing down my face, hitting the floor with a plop. All I am is sorry. Sorry for myself, and sorry for my stupid actions. I don’t realize that I say “sorry” out loud. I don’t hear the squeak of Terezi’s boots as she stops dead in her tracks. I don’t even hear her coming back toward me. I keep my head down, since I have tossed myself into a stupor of my own creation.

That’s why it comes as a shock when Terezi grabs me by the shirt collar with one hand, and grabs my chin with the other – forcing me to look directly at her face since she’s a little taller than me. Before I have the chance to let a “what the fuck” out of my mouth, her lips are on mine. I feel like I should do something with my arms – they’re hanging on my sides like limp noodles. This sensation is fucking weird. I know I’m turning completely red. I don’t know how to describe the feeling – it’s better than hand holding by far. Her lips are warm and a little wet. I think she might have licked them a little bit before she walked back over. She’s kissing with a little bit of force, as if she’s inviting me to kiss back. I don’t know how to do that.

But fuck me sideways if I won’t try.

I push back tentatively, putting my arms around Terezi’s waist. She moves her hand off of my collar and into my hair, and moves the other to my chest. Letting out an “mmm”, she licks my lower lip. We’re both trying to avoid bumping our teeth into each other’s – we’re failing about half the time. The hand roaming in my hair tugs the slightest bit as I meet her tongue with my own when she attempts to lick my lip again. Soon, she pulls back and ends the kiss. I’m not as out of breath as I thought I would be. Terezi smirks at me, taking her hands off of me, and laughs a bit.

“Red really is the tastiest of all colors.”

Did she seriously just fucking say that? What the fuck am I supposed to say in response to that? Come on, Karkat. Think.

“Teal isn’t so bad either.”

I internally face palm. Wow, I could have been a lot smoother than that. Either way, she smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek. After that, she leans towards my ears and whispers something in them.

“Flushed?”

I gulp.

“Very.”

I practically melted into that kiss. For fuck’s sake, I’m melting because her breath is on my ear right now. I don’t understand how I could have even seen kismesitude as an option with Terezi. I must have confused it with my platonic hate for everyone. I wonder what she was expecting when she dragged me down here. This probably wasn’t it. I’ll have to ask her about it a later time. For now, I’m…happy. That’s a fucking first. I’m not scowling right now either – I might even be on the verge of a smile. So, this is what being flushed actually does? After all that fucking happened, I thought it only caused stupid shit to happen and pity parties with your moirail, along with the much hated feelings jam. I like this better.

Terezi laughs in my ear, taking a step back from me right after she tells me that’s exactly what she thought – her voice lingers against me like a claw slowly going down my neck, making me shiver. She tells me that she has to go back to Can Town, and that I should find my own way back to the lobby. I’m in a daze, so I barely register that I agree until she’s all the way down the corridor, leaving me with no fucking clue as to where I am. All I hear is her laughing down the hall.

Why the fuck is her laugh so beautiful?


End file.
